


Dominanti

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Control, Dom!Melissa, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Master Tech, Mind Control, Mind Control Music, Other, Public Sex, age gap, dom!Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: A firm hand in punishment and guidance is sometimes exactly what a young man needs.





	Dominanti

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Commissioner 1 for this.

The boys had just started High School when Melissa noticed how they both behaved.  She’d seen Scott wanting to spend more time around the Sheriff and she’d first chalked it up to him needing a male role model in his life.  So she’d been fine with him spending time over at Stiles.  But quickly she noticed that it was more than that.  He wasn’t just looking up to Noah; he was following him around like a love sick puppy.  She was pretty sure that nothing would come of it though so she just let him have his crush and ignored it.   
  
But right about the time she noticed expensive jewelry appearing in her jewelry box she started to wonder what was going on.  Till Noah came to her, when the boys were in their Senior year, and asked her if she was aware of the way Stiles was behaving towards her.  She’d been so focused on her own son she’d missed that Stiles was doing about the same to her.  She’d laughed and over coffee they talked about how Scott clearly had a crush on Noah and how Stiles clearly had a crush on Melissa.  Noah was at a loss, he wasn’t sure how to let Scott down gently and he was worried how it would affect him when Melissa had a plan.   
  
“Why do you need to let him down at all?” She sipped her coffee.   
  
“Melissa, you can’t be suggesting I date your son…” He scoffed.  “Are you?” He blinked at her.   
  
“Date… may be a strong word.  But I know you’re not seeing anyone and I know you’re as hard up for sex as I’ve been.”   
  
“true…” He blushed.  “But I can’t… just _use_ the boy..”   
  
“Not yet… but I’m pretty sure I know of a way to make sure he’s the most devoted partner you’ll ever see.”   
  
“And how’s that?”   
  
“We got a new system in at the hospital.  It’s messages embedded in music for the coma patients to help get messages deep in their minds so that they can hear their families and things like that.  I think I can use the system to build music for the boys that we can use to help train them to do what we want sexually.”   
  
“You’d do that to Scott so…”   
  
“So he’d end up with a stable man with a job that’d take care of him?  Sure.” Melissa nodded.  “So long as I get Stiles’ mouth on me, I’m fine bending Scott over for you.”   
  
“Melissa!”   
  
“Noah, wait a week.  I’ll program a starter thing into their music and you can see the effect it has on them and decide then.” She smirked at him but he nodded, leaving it to her to set up.  That night while at work, Melissa went to the music mixing system and took Scott’s favorite song and set about starting her plan.  She was sitting alone in the booth when she made a few life altering choices for Scott.   
  
“You’re so proud of your body.  You want Noah to see your body.  You don’t need a shirt.  Shirts only hide you from him.  And you don’t want to wear pants all the time while you’re there.  It’s so warm lately… maybe you should have your mom buy some more revealing shorts.  You want to go with your mom to pick out shorts.  The more skin they show the better.  And you’re going to stop wearing underwear.  Why hide that ass or your large dick.  You want to go commando from now on.  And you sleep in the nude.  Especially during sleep overs with Stiles.  You sleep naked and you’ll forget you’re naked when you go walking through the house.  You also need to think about how much you want to see him naked, suck on his thick cock and let yourself become aroused at the slightest mention of his name.”  She paused for a moment to think about what else she wanted to add.   
  
“You’ll become so horny from hearing Noah’s name that you’ll be compelled to masturbate as soon as you can and you won’t be able to get your dick to go down till you jerk off.  You’ll listen to this song every night when you sleep to reinforce these feelings.  And when you masturbate now, you’re going to be more noisy, you can’t help it.  Moaning, gasping, making enough noise to draw attention to yourself and what you’re doing.  Because you want Noah to catch you.”  She smiled as she set it to embed the orders into the music.  She quickly put it on a jump drive and went back to work.   
  
Later that night when she got home Scott was asleep and she snuck into his room and took his phone, swapping out the music she’d embedded the suggestions into for the copy he had on his phone.  She smirked and slipped his head phones on him and set that song to a low repeat on his phone before plugging it into the head phones and hitting play.  He snuggled into his bed and Melissa smirked.  She knew she was practically selling her son for good sex, but that was a choice she was willing to make.  She went to her room and pulled out her vibrator.  With luck she’d only have to do this a few more times before she’d have Stiles between her thighs.  She smirked as she worked the toy into herself and spread herself wide as the thick toy worked into her moist folds.   
  


***

  
  
In the morning Scott came down in just his boxers.  He rubbed his face and sat down for breakfast.   
  
“You okay sweetie?” Melissa put his food on his plate.   
  
“Yeah… I must have fallen asleep listening to my music.” He mumbled.   
  
“You sleep okay?”   
  
“Yeah.  Just weird dreams..”   
  
“Oh?” Melissa asked, acutely aware of how this might have affected her son.   
  
“Yeah… I was at Stiles’ house but I wasn’t wearing anything and I kept looking for the bathroom.” He frowned but was too sleepy in the mornings to really notice what he’d just admitted to his mom.  She patted his head.   
  
“It’s okay sweetie.” She chimed in and went to get her coffee. “Oh… Noah’s going to pick you boys up for your sleep over tonight right after school.”   
  
“oh…” Scott flushed, his blush creeping down his cheeks and down his neck.  She glanced and realized not only was he very hard, but the tip was leaking precum as he tried to hide how embarrassingly hard he had become.   
  
“Something wrong honey?”   
  
“no…. nothing’s wrong.” Scott blushed as he looked down, hoping that he could get back to his room.  He’d already jerked off once today thinking about being caught naked by the Sheriff and now here he was already hard again minutes later.  Stupid hormones.  He sighed.   
  
“Well I can always call Noah and tell him you can’t make it…” Melissa watched as Scott’s cock swelled a little and he stood up.   
  
“NO!” His hard on poking out far enough from his body that he actually nearly knocked his juice over with it.  “I… I mean… I’m fine.” He blushed as he sat back down, his face red from the sudden exposure of his tented crotch.   
  
“Honey are you sure you’re okay?” Melissa walked over and put her hand on his forehead.  “I’m sure Noah would understand.” She could feel his heart beat speed up when she said the name.   
  
“I… I’m fine…” He bit his lip.   
  
“If you think so…” She shrugged and let it drop, letting her son finish his breakfast before running off to his bed room, his cock still rock hard and bouncing as he ran.  She shook her head, that boy was in for a rough time today.  She gave a wicked smirk as she could hear a moan from somewhere else in the house.   
  
Else where Scott had shucked his boxers and was already jerking himself off with a passion.  He couldn’t stifle the need in his voice as he moaned and whimpered, his voice sounding loud in his own ears as he fell back on his bed, furiously jerking himself off with thoughts of him between Noah’s legs.  Just thinking the name was enough to make him speed up.  Fuck he wasn’t ever going to make it through the day if he needed to do jerk off this much already today.  How was he going to survive trying to spend the night at Stiles’ house?  He didn’t know.  He just knew the idea of not going and not getting a chance to see or be seen by Noah was enough that it filled him with dread.  So he jerked off and came all over himself.   
  
He lay back on the bed, laying there thinking back on what he’d just thought of and done and felt happy about it.  He got up and took a quick shower.  His mind was on what he needed to pack for tonight when he went a little foggy and realized he needed new shorts.  He dressed quickly, forgetting to put any underwear on and went down stairs.   
  
“Hey mom?”   
  
“Yeah honey?”   
  
“Can we go to the store and buy some new clothes?” He bit his lip.   
  
“Sure honey.  What do you need?  New underwear?”   
  
“I was thinking shorts… “ Scott flushed.   
  
“Don’t you have some upstairs?”   
  
“Yeah… but it’s been so hot lately… and they’re so heavy…” He hedged.   
  
“Okay honey.” She smiled.  “Do you want to do that before school?”   
  
“Yes.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Okay, because I could send money with you and have Noah take you after school.” She smirked as he blushed and shook his head.  “You okay?  You look like you might have a fever?” She walked up and touched his forehead, looking down his body over his shoulder and noticing how hard he was growing already.  Smirking to herself she was pretty sure that picking out clothing was going to be torture on him but it was worth it.  They piled into the car, Scott had wanted to go back up to his bedroom, but knowing it was to jerk off she said no and they rushed to the mall.  Scott fidgeting along the way because his cock wouldn’t go down.   
  
She hurried them into the clothing department and started looking at more and more shorts, aware of how short time was getting she finally told Scott to show her what he was looking for.  He bit his lip and led her over to what looked more like a strip of fabric than clothing.  The tag read that they were a mini boxer, meant to be underwear but he was asking for them in the thought that they were outdoors wear.  She found his size and asked him to pick out a couple.  And while he was doing that she slipped one of the gauze kind into the stack and sent him to try them on.   
  
He came out in one of them and it was clear that his package was several times too big for the material to contain with the obscene way they tented out from his body.   
  
“I don’t know Scott… you won’t be able to wear anything under these…” She commented with a worried look.   
  
“I wasn’t wearing anything before…” He blushed.   
  
“Oh.  Well that works.  Why don’t you try on the next pair?” She shrugged, and went over to the sale’s assistant.  “Excuse me, do you happen to have these with a larger pouch?” She brought him over to see Scott in all his glory.   
  
“uh… I… uh..” He blushed looking at Scott in the thin gauze material that left nothing to the imagination, especially since they looked painted on and nearly transparent on him.   
  
“They seem a little restrictive on my son’s crotch.” She smiled sweetly.   
  
“Uh… yeah… maybe… going up a size… or three…” The guy went and fetched the same gauze type mini boxer in a couple sizes larger.  Scott went in and came out a moment later, having to hold them up.  They pouch was a better fit but the boxers kept slipping down around him.   
  
“Stop holding on to them Scott, and walk around let’s see how they fit.” Melissa said and soon enough they were more than half way down his cock and most of his ass was on display as he stood there in front of them.  “No… that’s no good… We may have to just deal with the smaller pouch.”   
  
“you could custom order… them..” The sales person bit his lip.   
  
“Would you need to measure him to know how big to make the pouch?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Go ahead.” Melissa nodded.  “Scott, I’m going to call Noah and tell him he might need to bring you by to see if your custom fitting is done after school.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed, his cock throbbing just as the man put the tape measure to him and started to try to decide how big Scott was going to be.  Thankfully the mall had a custom fitting department and with the measurements they could alter the shorts to fit Scott’s large package.  Melissa could only imagine the picture he’d paint in those shorts if he started wearing them to school or out in public.  She smirked to herself and wondered about getting Stiles in something that revealing.  She slipped away and texted Noah that he’d have to take Scott to the mall after school, but that it was part of her plan.  He texted back and said he was okay with it so she went to the tall and quickly fingered herself through her own frustration before coming back to find Scott anxiously gripping his package.  Much more and the boy would be ready to just jerk off right here to get relief.  Good.   
  
“Noah said he’d be fine with bringing you back.” She smiled and Scott whimpered before fleeing to the changing room.  Sure enough in seconds she heard his moans and whimpers.  Which drew the attention of the sales clerk.   
  
“Is he…”   
  
“He gets a little worked up.” She smiled.   
  
“He can’t…”   
  
“If you want to go in there and drag him out here and tell him he can’t do that, go right a head.” She stepped back.   
  
“I… I couldn’t…” The sales clerk blushed and Melissa popped the top button of her shirt, more of her cleavage coming into view.  “I…”   
  
“What’s it going to take for you to pull my naked and horny son out of there?” She picked up the clerk’s hand and put it to her ample bosom.  “Or do you want more…” She smirked and he blushed and went into the dressing room, pulling Scott out, naked and more than half way to cumming to lecture him about a time and place.  And as he lectured Scott, he couldn’t help it.  He’d started finally chasing his relief… and with out meaning to he took himself in hand and instead of trying to cover himself up with his hands he began to jerk off right there.  As the Clerk yelled at him, Scott whimpered and moaned and shot his load all over himself and the floor.   
  
“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!” The man yelled at Scott who blushed.   
  
“Honey, go get dressed.” Melissa sent him back to the changing room and Melissa grasped the guy’s crotch.  “You come here…” She took him into the other changing stall and quickly brought him off in his jeans before walking out and collecting Scott.  “Do remember to send his measurements and the needed material for the alterations upstairs.  I’ll pay for it all then.  Have a good day.” Melissa walked a deeply embarrassed Scott out to the car where he sat with his head down, subdued and ashamed that he couldn’t keep his hands off of himself suddenly.   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with masturbating.” Melissa said as they drove.  “I’m pretty sure at your age boys do it as often as they can get their hands on themselves.”   
  
“mom…”   
  
“Look at Stiles?  How often does he masturbate?” Melissa knew she was fishing.   
  
“a couple times a day.. some times more.” Scott said in a low voice.   
  
“See that’s not so bad.  That’s kind of restrained.  How much have you done it today?”   
  
“Three or four…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.  If the size of you was anything to go by you must really like the feel of your hand.”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“But you wish it was someone else’s hand, don’t you.”   
  
“mom…”   
  
“Noah’s perhaps.” Scott went scarlet as his cock went rock hard.  Melissa was going to have to brain storm some ideas of what else to use that music for because it worked quickly and she was liking just how quickly.  Smiling to herself she took Scott towards school.  “It’s okay if you think of him while you touch yourself.” She said as she rested a hand on the back of his neck.  “In fact I think it’s a great idea.”   
  
“R-really?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Really.” She smiled.   
  
“and if I want to do more than touch myself?” He blushed crimson at saying that aloud to his mother.   
  
“Thank you ask his permission.”   
  
“his… you mean TELL HIM!?!” Scott’s eyes went wide.   
  
“If you want to go beyond just masturbating and thinking about him… yeah he should know your feelings.  So no trying to sneak into his room or catch him showering or something” She flicked Scott’s nose, well aware that he was painfully erect already.  “But if you want things to progress with Noah, you need to work up the nerve to tell him what you’re feeling.”   
  
“maybe.” Scott nodded; his mind on how much he needed to masturbate, already.   
  
“You better go; you’ll be late for home room.” She parked the car and Scott took off at a sprint, his bag dropped in front of him to give him some modicum of cover as he sped off towards class.   
  
“Hey Scotty…” Stiles waved at him.   
  
“can you cover for me…?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“I … uh… “ Scott showed him his tented jeans.   
  
“Gotcha, anyone asks you threw up in the bathroom, it was nasty.  But you’re looking better.”   
  
“Gross…”   
  
“Stops people asking questions, just hurry and rub one out.” Stiles patted his shoulder.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“We still on for tonight, your mom said something about shopping…?” Stilts tilted his head.   
  
“Yeah, just needed to get some shorts altered.”   
  
“K.  See you after.” He waved and went into homeroom to give Scott time to go to the boy’s room, He found a stall and pulled his jeans down, pealing them off of his hard cock and took himself in hand.  Moaning as he squeezed.  It didn’t even enter into his mind to be quiet.  He moaned and groaned, his hand speeding along his cock.   Scott whimpered, and his hand started moving again, his mind filling with images of Noah, sitting at the kitchen table, his pants open and Scott crawling naked to suck him off.   
  
“shit…” Scott moaned.   “G-getting there…” Scott whimpered; the slick slap of flesh that was loud even into his ears.   
  
“almost… al-almost…” Scott moaned.  It didn’t take much more before Scott groaned loudly as he sprayed his load all over his shirt.  Cumming long and hard as he watched himself cum volley after volley.  He finally calmed down from his orgasm and realized he was in trouble, blushing furiously.  How was he going to live with wearing his shame all day.  He quickly bit his lip and slipped the shirt off before he wadded it up and made a break for it down to the locker room and put it on to wash, leaving a note about his shirt being the one in there and he’d be back for it later.    
  
He wasn’t exactly helped by the fact that he kept wondering how Noah would feel about this or how Noah would react to him walking half naked through school, only for his cock to harden and beg for attention.  Attention he couldn’t give it right now, not when he couldn’t be late to another class so he headed out towards his first period class, hoping that no one would notice that he was shirtless now.  He had no such luck.   
  


***

  
  
Scott told everyone he’d just been warm but he told Stiles that he’d came all over his shirt and had taken it to be washed.  Something made all the more believable by the fact that his cock hadn’t softened once all day.  Half way through lunch a teacher came in and handed him his shirt and walked out.  Scott blushed and scrambled to get it on.  The rest of the day he felt like everyone was seeing him naked even though he was fully dressed.  Even though he was walking around with an almost painfully hard erection since he’d thought Noah’s name before he gave the blow job.  But every time he thought about it, he’d say Noah’s name and he’d have to adjust himself, again and again.  By the time he was waiting with Stiles for his dad to come, he was tempted to slid behind the bushes and jerk off.   
  
“Dude, you’re still hard?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I can’t get it to go down…” Scott whined.   
  
“Were you like bit by a spider or something?”   
  
“no… I don’t know.  Since last night it’s like I can’t get enough…”   
  
“Eh, maybe you’re just in heat.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Do werewolves even go into heat?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Dunno… you tell me.” Stiles teased as he flicked Scott’s tented jeans.   
  
“Cut it out.” Scott whimpered.   
  
“Do you want me to hunt up the porn for you when we get to my place?”   
  
“please?”   
  
“Scotty I have a folder for your porn on my computer.”   
  
“Really?!” Scott blushed.   
  
“You suck at finding porn, or hiding it, and you kept getting viruses on my computer.  So I made a folder and hid it.  And now I know I have the porn you like in a safe place you can watch it and jerk off to your heart’s content… or you know… but I don’t have to worry about spending six days cleaning my system again.”   
  
“sorry.”   
  
“Eh, you like guys.  I like girls.  Such is life.  Shame you and Danny didn’t work out.  But that’s life.”   
  
“He’s not my type.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“What’s your type?”   
  
“older…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Scotty wants a daddy?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Anyone I know?” Stiles looked at him.   
  
“y-yes…” Scott blushed.   
  
“It’s not Harris is it?”   
  
“WHAT?  NO!?” Scott shook his head.   
  
“Good.” Stiles relaxed.   
  
“that was gross.” Scott shivered.   
  
“I know… that’s why I’m glad.” Stiles flailed.   
  
“but yeah… I have a guy… or well I don’t _have_ him.  I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know I like him.” Scott lamented.   
  
“Scotty you have to tell him.” Stiles nudged their shoulders together.   
  
“maybe.. that’s what mom said too.”   
  
“Oh you told your mom who it was?” Stiles smiled and then looked heart.  “But you won’t tell me!?!  I’m wounded Scotty, I’m torn apart... I’m…”   
  
“it’s different…”   
  
“How?” Stiles paused in mid dramatic flail and looked at his best friend.   
  
“Because he’s just a friend to my mom… to you…”   
  
“To me …”   
  
“It’s your dad.”   
  
“My dad…” Stiles looked at him confused for a minute.   
  
“Hey kiddo.” Noah spoke pulling up in front of them.   
  
“Hey Mr. Stilinski.”   
  
“Noah, please.”   
  
“hi noah…” Scott blushed, his bag dropping to his lap as Stiles sat there dumb struck at the realization of what was going on in front of his face.  He narrowed his eyes for a bit.   
  
“Scotty why don’t you sit up front, since you have to get out at the mall.  I’ll sit in back.”   
  
“okay…” Scott blushed and Stiles sat in the back seat.  He pulled out his phone.   
  
_I’m okay with you finding my dad hot.  And knowing that the porn you like makes a lot more sense.  But since I’m not getting mad at you for wanting to fuck my dad, I’m not taking any more shit for my crush on your mom._   Stiles sent away and Scott quickly picked up his phone.   
  
_I don’t want to fuck him… I… I want him to fuck me._   That little bit of a confession was enough to open the flood gates of ideas running through Stiles’ head.   
  
_So you’re a bottom?_   
  
_Yeah… I guess_   Scott attached a shrugging emoji.   
  
_Nothing wrong with that.  I prefer a more active thing but I can see taking orders from your mom…_   
  
_Dude…_   
  
_Hey you want my dad’s cock down your throat, I want my mouth on other parts of your mom._   
  
_But… I…_   
  
_Hard to argue when you want the same thing just guy / guy instead of girl / guy._   
  
_Yeah…_   
  
_So I say make a move._   
  
_Really?_   Scott glanced over the car seat.   
  
_Scott, my dad needs to get laid.  Like now.  I’m glad he loved my mom but if he has feelings for you or something stronger, then he should get that chance the same as you.  And maybe it’ll give me a shot in the dark with your mom._   
  
_But how do I even start?_   
  
_What are we going to buy?_   Scott blushed as he glanced back at Stiles.   
  
_Shorts…._   
  
_And?_   
  
_They’re kind of sheer… and tight… and.. might have supposed to have been underwear…_   
  
_I think you know how to flirt just fine._   Stiles chuckled.   
  
_It’s not too much?_   
  
_I reserve judgment till I see the shorts._   
  
_Ok._   
  
“I think while you guys go up and get Scott’s clothes, I’m going to go look at shoes.” Stiles said out of nowhere.   
  
“That’s a good idea.  You could use some new sneakers.” Noah nodded.  “Just stay away from the jewelry department.”   
  
“I would never…”   
  
“ _She_ looks good without you needing to spent hundreds of dollars.” Noah gave him eye contact through the review mirror.   
  
“yeah… yeah she does...” Stiles smiled.   
  
_So I’m not the only one with a boner now._   Scott smirked as he sent that.   
  
_Damn you and your wolven nose._   
  
_I’m not the one getting horny in the car._   Scott sent a smirking emoji.   
  
_Rat bastard.  I take it back. You can’t sleep with my dad.  Die alone and celibate._   
  
_And then you can’t have my mom either._   
  
_Fuck.  Fine.  Whatever.  I’ll get even._   
  
_I’m sure._   
  


***

  
  
“So you going to show me what these new shorts look like?” Noah sat outside the fitting room waiting and Scott took a deep breath.   
  
“Yes Noah.”  He walked out in a pair of sheer red mini boxers that had a pouch large enough to just barely contain that monster cock between his thighs but then it was only a thin strip of that self same thin material that wrapped around his ass barely containing or hiding any of that and because of the see through quality, all of him was on display, made even more so clear by his lack of anything else but the mini boxers.   
  
_Holy shit._   Noah swallowed.   
  
“What do you think… mom had to have them enlarge the front… it was …. Too small.” He blushed furiously.   
  
“I like it, come here and let me check the fit.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott moved over and stood right between Noah’s knees as he reached out and weighed Scott on his hand and felt under him to see how close the material was.  Running his fingers around the edge of the fabric and resting one hand on Scott’s ass.  “is it good?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“I think they’re prefect.” He looked Scott in the eyes as he sat there cupping his hard cock in his hand. “One small thing.” He motioned the seamstress over.  “Can you add slits to all of them right here?” He drew a line up the hip with his finger.   
  
“How big?”   
  
“All the way up to the waistband.” Noah smiled.   
  
“In all of them?”   
  
“I think so.  I think he could use the range of motion.” Noah nodded.  “Do you need him to take them off for that?”   
  
“No… it’s better if he has them on so we get the fit right now.”   
  
“Good.” Noah held Scott in his hand as the man got down and snipped and pinned the fabric, folding it back and pinning it in place and then repeating the process.  He called out for his assistant and showed them the second side as he made the mark and cut it and stopped to draw a line with chalk on Scott’s skin and set his assistant to dressing and undressing Scott in each pair as he went to sew the alterations, the pile of mini boxers taken off to be sewn, leaving Scott completely naked in front of Noah who patted his lap.  Scott blushed but sat on his lap.   
  
“You’re kind of aroused by all of this, aren’t you?”   
  
“Yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“When’s the last time you had this milked…” Noah took a hold of Scott’s bare hard cock.   
  
“I jerked off at school.”   
  
“Oh?  How’d that go?”   
  
“I had to take my shirt off… I made a mess…”   
  
“I bet you enjoyed being in just your jeans as you walked around…”   
  
“yeah.” Scott ducked his head.   
  
“I bet you looked hot.” Noah smiled as he rubbed the tip of his finger against the underside of Scott’s head.  “You jerked off at school but you’re still so hard…?”   
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Scott’s shoulders dropped.   
  
“Nothing’s wrong with you.” Noah pulled him back against him and wrapped his arms around Scott.  “You’re just young and horny.” His hand circled around Scott’s cock causing him to whimper.  “Would it help if I helped you out?”   
  
“uh-huh.”Scott nodded, not trusting his voice, as he settled in there, naked, on Noah’s lap.  They were in the sitting area with one wall of windows to their left leading out to the mall where people were walking past without glancing in.   
  
“Scoot back.” Noah said and Scott nodded, putting his bare back flush against Noah’s chest as Noah encircled his cock.   
  
“oh god…” Scott whimpered as Noah began to work him over.  The slow drag of his hand on his cock driving Scott wild as he squirmed, moaned, begged, and pleaded to cum. Scott couldn’t do anything to keep quiet and he blushed as he came all over himself as they came back with the first shorts to try on again.  Still hard, thinking over what just happened, Scott shoved himself into the pouch and pulled the mini boxers up and into place.   
  
“I think they fit him perfectly.” Noah handed them the extra and finished paying for the alterations and gave Scott back his shirt but folded his pants and boxers and had Scott pack them into his back pack.  They wandered through the store, Scott’s hard cock drawing attention to itself as they walked around till they found Stiles in the food court.  Scott blushed as Stiles’ eyes went wide as he took in his best friend’s state.   
  
“That’s…”   
  
“They look good on him, don’t _they_ Stiles.” Noah gave his son a hard look.   
  
“Yep.  Yeah, totally.  They look comfortable…” Stiles shrugged it off.  He wasn’t sure what to say but clearly his dad was okay with this.   
  
“thanks.” Scott blushed as he sat there, people starring at his swollen package so fully on display as it was.   
  
“Stiles why don’t you take Scott over and help him order, he doesn’t really have any pockets in those shorts.”   
  
“I… yeah… I’ll do that.” Stiles gave his dad a weird look but his father nodded and he got up with Scott to place their orders.   
  
_What do you want Stiles to do._   Noah sent the text on to Melissa.   
  
_Nothing he wouldn’t want to do._   Melissa sent back.   
  
_I’m willing to make a trade._   
  
_The shorts that good?_   She sent a winking emoji with it.   
  
_He sat in my fucking lap and let me jerk him off while they were finishing with the running slits up the sides of them._   Noah looked up at Scott’s ass.   
  
_You make plans to come by the hospital and bring both boys’ phones.  I’ll set up the next round of Scott’s treatment and you can prove you’re willing by setting Stiles up._   
  
_What… will you make Scott do?_   His mouth ran dry.   
  
_I think his tight little butt might long for your touch._   
  
_Melissa…_   
  
_You warm Stiles up for me… maybe get him to shed some layers… and we’ll talk about Scott’s knees on your shoulders._   She sent back so fast.   
  
_Tonight._   
  
_After you get those two down to staying put._   
  
_How do I get their phones from them?_   
  
_I don’t know.  Scott would probably give you his for a peek at your body.  Stiles… dunno._   
  
_I’ll think of something… that ass…_   
  
_You’ve got eyes on him right now?_   
  
_He’s in line with Stiles._   
  
_Send me a picture?_   Noah smirked and quickly snapped a picture of the boys before sending it off to Melissa who looked at Scott’s ass barely contained in the thin material so brazenly stretched across it and soon another photo followed, showing him turned, his hard cock filling the pouch to its maximum, and the slits that Noah had placed in either side showing off more of his skin as he stood there in line.   
  
_I see what you mean._   
  
_So we’re agreed… I get Stiles more open for you…._   
  
_And Scott will spread open for you._   
  
_They’re coming back._   Noah sent off as the boys came back towards him with trays of food.   
  
“Growing werewolves?” Noah chuckled.   
  
“something like that.” Scott blushed.   
  
“What’s your excuse?” He looked at Stiles.   
  
“I’m a bottomless pit seeking many delicious things to fill myself with.” He smiled brightly.   
  
“Sounds about right.” Noah chuckled, reaching over to wipe a bit of nacho cheese off of Scott’s chin and licked his finger, Scott’s face going crimson at that moment.  “I need to stop by the hospital later.  Your mom asked me to stop by.  I’ll need your phones.”   
  
“my phone…” Stiles’ eyes went wide.   
  
“You can live without it for one night.”   
  
“why my phone though…” Stiles was clutching it now like he expected his father to just take it now.   
  
“There’s an alert about a hack going on, I’ve got a guy meeting me at the hospital to make sure both your phones are clear.”   
  
“oh.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“I’ll also be dropping them off before I go on shift.” He held out his hand and Scott was quick to put his phone in the Sheriff’s hand but Stiles was hesitant.  “I’m not going to look at anything you have on there.”   
  
“oh.”Stiles quickly handed it over.   
  
“Even though I have damn good idea what I’d find on there now.  But I don’t want to see it so I’m going to stay happy and not know.” He pocketed their phones.   
  
“I feel so naked…” Stiles sighed and then glanced at Scott who blushed and he glanced down at Scott’s _shorts_ and blushed.  He mouthed sorry and they ate in silence as Noah wondered just what he could get Scott to do.  His eyes going to Scott’s body and he raked them up and down his flesh, devouring the firm lines that his werewolf nature had given him.  He could see the man peaking out behind the last vestiges of the boy.  And he had to struggle not to lick his lips as he thought of all the glorious things he’d have Scott doing before too long.   
  
“You boys done?” He looked between them and they nodded.  “Okay, let’s get you to the house and then I’ll see about running by the hospital and getting your phones done really quickly so you can have them back before I have to go on shift.”   
  
“you’re not going to be there much tonight?” Scott blushed.   
  
“I’ll be around.” Noah smirked at Scott who looked down, his cock rock hard still and he wasn’t sure if it’d ever go down again.  “You ready?”   
  
“yeah…” Scott bit his lip and they headed out to the car.   
  


***

  
  
“You’re a wicked woman.” Noah handed the phone to her.   
  
“I know what I want and I’m aiming to get it.” Melissa smirked.   
  
“You said wait a week…”   
  
“I knew it wouldn’t take the whole week.” She shrugged.   
  
“All this to get Stiles?” Noah frowned.  “I mean I get that you’re hard up but…”   
  
“Have you looked at your son?”   
  
“He’s just Stiles to me.”   
  
“Take a good look at him.  He’s growing and becoming more of a man.  And having walked in on him masturbating in Scott’s room more than once, he’s got what it takes to be a power house down there.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“You’ve never walked in on him?”   
  
“Not since he started.  In fact I’ve tried my hardest not to catch him.” He held up Stiles’ phone.  “He was freaking out I’d see his porn on here… like he expected me to go rooting around in it.”   
  
“He’s a teenager.  He hasn’t realized that you’re as adversed to his sexuality as he is about yours.”   
  
“I’m not so sure about that…” Noah sighed as he sat down.   
  
“Oh?” Melissa frowned.   
  
“He practically threw Scott at me today.”   
  
“Maybe he knows how into you Scott is?” She shrugged.   
  
“You seem oddly okay with all this.”   
  
“Living the plan.” She smiled.  “I want to be with a man who is hung like a horse, has a good heart, loves me, adores me, and is totally obedient to me.  And we’re working on that last one now.” She shook Scott’s phone.   
  
“What do you want me to say?” Noah looked up at her.   
  
“You’ll think of something.” She smiled.  “You want to go first?”   
  
“I suppose.” He took Stiles’ phone and she walked him into the room.   
  
“Phone?” She held her hand out and took it, hooking it up to the device she did a quick scan.  “Looks like he listens to a lot of music, so I’m going to use a base setting to basically play this message into any song he listens to.” She configured the settings, and patted him on the shoulder.  “Push that when you’re ready to start recording.  Push that over there when you’re done.”   
  
“Okay.” Noah nodded and waited for her to leave; once she was gone he turned to the screen and with a heavy sigh pushed the button.   
  
“Every time Melissa’s in the room you’re going to have an erection.  You’re going to be unable to get soft in her presence.  And just thinking about her will get you to full mast instantly.  You are to obey her.  She is your dominant.  You are her submissive.  You belong to her.  She owns you.  She wants you to do something.  You do it.  She wants to be eaten out, you get on your fucking knees and say yes ma’am.  She wants to fuck you in the ass with a dildo, you drop your pants and bend over and beg her to take you.  You worship her.  She’s your goddess.”  He paused to think.   
  
“You want to show off for her.  Not doing crazy stunts, but your body.  You want her to see you naked.  Catch you masturbating.  Catch you in the shower.  You’ll leave your clothes in Scott’s room while you’re there and walk naked to and from the shower, you’ll stop covering up with towels and anyone who wants to look can look.  You’ll be the first one naked and the last one dressed in the locker room, and you’re going to be casually naked at Scott’s and at home.” Noah bit his lip.   
  
“But being naked embarrasses you.  You’re uncomfortable being naked in front of other people but you can’t control it.  You just seem to keep ending up naked in public; you just can’t seem to keep your clothes on.  But you like the way the embarrassment feels, you like the rush of being naked, the rush of being caught, and the humiliation that burns and makes you blush all the way down your neck.  You like people catching you naked to the point that you become extremely aroused and can’t control how hard your cock gets.  You’ll want to hide it, but you can’t, you won’t.  You can’t bring yourself to cover up or hide your boners no matter if you’re dressed or naked; you want people to see it.  You need people to see your hard cock when it’s hard.  And you’re going to need to masturbate whenever you’re hard.”  He smirked.   
  
“Which means no more underwear kiddo.  You want easy access to your dick, so no more boxers, and you’re going to leave your fly open at all times.” He had to adjust himself thinking about Stiles sitting in class with his cock all but out in the open.  He wondered if he could get Scott to do that…  “Whenever we have company over you’re going to forget your clothes in your room.  You won’t even notice you’re naked till someone starts looking at your cock and you’ll feel uncomfortable but horny because they can see your cock and you’ll be compelled to touch yourself as much and as often as you can.” Noah smirked.  “You’re going to be my little show off.  Everyone’s going to know about you.  Going to know what you look like naked and hard and it’ll make you feel ashamed and proud all the same.  But you’ll never stop.”   
  
“Now kiddo you’ve got a high sex drive already, but you’re going to have to ramp it up.  You’re going to need to jerk off a dozen times a day at least.  And you’re going to want to do it in risky places, where people can catch you.  Especially Melissa.”  Noah licked his lips, a thought occurring to him.  “You want Melissa to catch you so bad that you’re going to start sending her dick pics, naked selfies, and videos of you masturbating.  And you’ll take whatever she says about them to heart.  She praises them you’ll be over the moon, she says something negative, and you’ll work that much harder to impress her.  And you’re going to aim to please her.” Noah wracked his brain.   
  
“Now I want you to start having sex dreams every night.  Every single one you’re going to eat Melissa out, and fuck her six ways to Sunday.  And you’ll obey everything in the dream she tells you to do.  Because from now on son, she owns your cock, your balls, your ass, your mouth, she owns you, understand.  Melissa McCall owns you.” Noah finished and clicked where Melissa told him so he stepped back when it was done.   
  
“Anything I should know about?” She smirked as she met Noah outside the room.   
  
“He’s going to be texting you a lot of nudity.” Noah smirked.   
  
“Nice.  And Scotty?” She arched her brow.   
  
“Here…” Noah handed her a list and she scanned it.   
  
“My aren’t we a naughty man.” She smiled and patted his shoulder before taking Scott’s phone and connecting it to the rig again.   
  
“Noah had you on his lap Scott, you liked that didn’t you?  You could feel his hard cock pressing between your ample ass cheeks.  His hand on you as you came.  You’re making me proud Scott.  And you’re making Noah proud, and happy.  And you want to keep making him happy.” She smiled.  “And you being naked helps make him happy. I know you feel worried about people seeing you naked but if Stiles is naked then it’s perfectly normal and safe for you to be naked.  That’s a good rule of thumb isn’t it?  If Stiles is naked it’s perfectly fine for you to be naked too.” She smirked.  Looking down the list she grinned as she spoke again.   
  
“You’re hungry for Noah’s cock.  You want to blow him, suck his cock and swallow his seed.  You want to be on your knees and worship his male scepter with your whorish throat.  Doesn’t matter where you are, if Noah says he’s in the mood for a blow job, by any name, you’ll be compelled to fall to your knees and take him in your mouth.  You’ll be a natural.  Careful with your teeth, especially your fangs, and you’ll take it slow.  You don’t want to hurt yourself the first time you take a dick in your throat.  Don’t be in a rush.  Enjoy the moment.  And make sure you let him know how much you love the fact that you’re doing this to his cock.” She smirked; she could just picture Scott nursing on Noah’s cock in his squad car or at his office.  Hell maybe he’d use the boy at a Lacrosse game, call him up from the bleachers and feed him some liquid protein right there on the bleachers.   
  
“And Scotty, we need to work on your obedience.  When Noah gives you a command, you follow it.  You follow Noah’s orders.” She grinned to herself as she pushed the button and embedded that into all the music on his phone.  She walked back out to Noah and handed him the phone.  “All yours.”   
  
“You think this will work?”   
  
“You’ll know tomorrow.  Go enjoy yourself.” She shooed him away before heading back to work, excited about the prospects of what she might be seeing in the future.   
  


***

  
  
“SWEET!” Stiles ran to the door and got his phone when he heard his dad come in the house.   
  
“No hello?”   
  
“Eh, hello.” Stiles waved.   
  
“Glad to see which of us you love.” Noah snorted.   
  
“Oh please, we both know who you have for that.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“Stiles.” Noah’s tone grew harsh.   
  
“Scotty, my dad’s back.  Come out and get your phone.” Stiles smirked before leaving back to his bedroom, passing Scott who wandered out in just those ridiculously sheer shorts, his engorged cock swinging as he walked towards Noah.   
  
“Hey Scott.” Noah held out his phone.   
  
“Hey.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Don’t pay him no mind…”   
  
“Stiles knows.”   
  
“What does Stiles know?”   
  
“That I have a huge crush on you…” Scott blushed.  “That… that you gave me a hand job today.” Scott blushed.  “That the thought of you turns me on enough I’ve had to jerk off four times since you left…” Scott bit his lip as he looked into Noah’s eyes.   
  
“Someone’s been a naughty boy.  I wish I had time to play with you before work.” Noah adjusted himself.   
  
“I… I could….”   
  
“Could what?”   
  
“I could give you a hand job… before…”   
  
“Have you done that before?”   
  
“j-just with Stiles when we first started…” Scott blushed.   
  
“So you know your way around larger dicks.” Noah smirked as he moved to the kitchen table and sat with his legs spread facing Scott.  “You’d better hurry, you’ve got a ticking clock.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott blushed, kneeling there, his cock already weeping through the thin material, he swallowed hard as he took a hold of The Sheriff’s crotch, holding it and weighing the heavy member in his hand before looking up for permission.   
  
“Go on.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded.  He undid Noah’s work trousers and pulled his underwear down enough to free him, working him up through the open fly was a chore.  More than half hard his cock was as massive as Stiles’ was and it was difficult to get him out.  But a little wolf strength and some maneuvering had Noah out in the open in all his glory and Scott took him in hand.  Slow, tentative, and barely touching him till Noah cleared his throat.   
  
“I don’t have all night.  I need to bust and go.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott nodded, blushing but picking up the pace.  He needed to get Noah there, needed to get him over the tipping point till he spilled his seed everywhere.  Scott thought about that and realized he couldn’t let Noah shoot his load everywhere, it’d ruin his clothes.  His eyes foggy from the lust and programming as he aimed Noah more at him, speeding up his motions till Noah threw back his head and moaned Scott’s name loudly as he shot his load.  Emptying his heavy balls all over Scott’s chin, chest, and abs, painting his release in stark contrast to the boy’s well tanned flesh, Noah picked up Scott’s phone and quickly snapped a picture of him, his eyes looking away enough that they didn’t do the werewolf thing and look like laser beams.   
  
“I’ll want a copy of that later.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed, cleaning Noah up and tucking his spent member back into his pants before redressing him.   
  
“See you later Scott.” Noah ruffled his hair before smacking his ass and walking out the door.  Scott blushed and went towards Stiles’ room.   
  
“I don’t kno… oh is… is that my dad’s?” Stiles looked up from his phone.   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You blew him already?”   
  
“No… just a hand job.”   
  
“Did you like it?”   
  
“yeah.” Scott smiled sheepishly.   
  
“Good.” Stiles patted him on the shoulder, avoiding the mess.  “I’m glad you two are having fun.  But uh… shower?  Please?”   
  
“Hey I can smell you masturbating in here earlier.  And I know you got off while I was out there with your dad…”   
  
“My house my rules?”   
  
“Okay fine.” Scott sighed.  “But you are so showering after you jerk off at my place next time.” Scott grumbled as he slipped out of his shorts and headed out of Stiles room.   
  
“I would never….”   
  
“You snuck off to my bedroom during my last birthday party.  And the last time you staid over you did it four times in one night.”   
  
“You know about that?”   
  
“I can hear you and I can smell you in every inch of the house.  So yeah.” Scott paused there at the open door.   
  
“God am I glad I’m not a wolf.”   
  
“Why’s that?”   
  
“Because I’d have to smell you and dad all the time.” Stiles gave him a playful swat.  “Now go wash up, I’ll order a pizza.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott smiled, leaving Stiles to order the pizza and listen to his music while Scott showered.  He brought his phone and brought up his shower playlist.  He frowned slightly wondering why the songs were updated, must be part of the cleaning that Noah did.  Scott groaned, his cock hard still from everything so he let his music play as he showered, and took himself in hand.  It wasn’t long before he was painting the shower with his seed.  Panting and leaning over himself as he breathed heavily, Scott looked at the mess he’d made and smiled, some part of him felt proud of cuming that much while thinking of Noah.  He looked down, realizing his cock was hard again.   
  
“fuck.” Scott panted cleaning up and drying off.  He wrapped himself in a towel, or started to, and instead brought it with him to finish drying his hair, figuring he’d change in front of Stiles.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked, and after a shower was not that big a deal, it really wasn’t.  Or at least that’s what Scott thought till he walked out and found Stiles jerking off with his phone pointed at his cock.   
  
“You’re fast…” Stiles lay there naked and hard snapping pictures of his cock from various angles.   
  
“Yeah… I sort of …. went off… and… cleaned up… I really wasn’t that long.  Have you been… doing this since I left?” Scott frowned, his mind a little hazy as things began to click.  “You’re taking dick pics?” Scott’s mouth hung open in a little bit of shock.   
  
“Yes Scotty.  I am in fact taking dick pics.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “And I’m not excited about the angles or the results.” He sighed.   
  
“Let me see.  I’m the better judge of dicks looking hot.” Scott held out his hand and Stiles thought about it for a bit but handed over his phone and Scott began to scroll through them.   
  
“What do you think?” He sat there naked and hard while his best friend in the whole world sat there scrolling through his nudes.   
  
“Not bad.  If you were into guys I’d be excited by these.  Though you could probably use some different angles.”   
  
“I know right?!” Stiles brought up some pics on his laptop.  “But how the fuck do you even GET this angle….”   
  
“You have someone else hold it for you.”   
  
“what?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Yeah that one there.” Scott pointed to a full frontal.  “Either you put your phone on a timer or you have someone else take it.”   
  
“I’d never really thought of that.”   
  
“This is what you have your gay best friend for.”   
  
“This the sort of thing you’d want from my dad?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“yes.” Scott blushed.  “If he sent me a dick pic I’d probably be too busy beating off to it to really think about replying.”   
  
“I’d be about the same when it comes to your mom’s tits.”   
  
“More power to you.” Scott shrugged, looking around for his shorts and suddenly not really feeling that self-conscious about his nudity anymore.  Or the fact that he was hanging long and hard right there in front of Stiles, mostly because he was doing the same.  He wondered when he became so comfortable about it… and his mind seemed to grow hazy for a moment before he blinked.  “Maybe you should do videos and pics?” Scott glanced at Stiles.   
  
“You think?”   
  
“Wouldn’t hurt.  Give them something to really look at and enjoy.”   
  
“Cool….” Stiles smiled.  “But… how do I do that… you saw my dick pic game is weak…”   
  
“It’s not that bad.” Scott rolled his eyes but glanced back at the phone.  “Here.” He gestured and Stiles sat as he was told and Scott began taking pictures, moving around him.  Photos of his chest, close ups of his balls, his cock, a full frontal, some shots of his back, his ass, his legs and handed the phone back to Stiles.   
  
“holy shit… you make me look like a god!  How the fuck did you do this!?!” Stiles gaped.   
  
“I know what makes men look good.” Scott smiled brightly as he sat back down.   
  
“Can you film me?”   
  
“I’m sorry… what now?” Scott’s eyes got wide.   
  
“I… I need your help.  If I’m ever to get anyone to like what they see in the videos I need your help.”   
  
“You want me to… film you… jerking off…”   
  
“Yes…” Stiles nodded, his mind already made up that this was the only way he was going to up his game and get Melissa to notice him.   
  
“I don’t…” Scott took a step back.   
  
“Anything you want, it’s yours…” Stiles stood up.  “And I mean it Scotty.  Anything.” Stiles gestured around the room, even himself in an attempt to offer anything Scott might want for this.  Ready to make good on it, even if his best friend wanted a blow job, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d had cum in his mouth, though he wasn’t entirely sure if his own counted or not right then.  But it should because it was cum, and he made it but did it count if it wasn’t someone else’s cum?  Stiles was mentally trying to figure that out while Scott spoke up.   
  
“Anything…?” Scott bit his lip, his posture screaming that he had an idea but wasn’t sure how to ask for it.   
  
“Whatcha wanting Scotty?  Cuz now you have my attention that you’re acting like you know exactly what you’d want for this?” Stiles sat up and looked at Scott who blushed slightly.   
  
“well….”   
  
“Spit it out Scotty.”   
  
“I want it to go both ways.” He blushed.   
  
“What both ways?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I want to be able to sext your dad and you not get mad.”   
  
“Oh is that all.  We can photograph you and send videos to him just fine.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“And you’d be fine if he sexted me back?” Scott looked at Stiles.   
  
“I think I can be okay with that.” Stiles nodded.  “Do you think you’d be okay if your mom sexted me back?”   
  
“I think I could be.  I can’t see her doing that… but she’s her own person.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“Sweet.  So let’s do me first and then I’ll shoot pictures and videos of you… and see if I can do a good job.”   
  
“Okay, lay back and relax.” Scott smiled and Stiles laid back and looked up at him.  “Okay, do what you’d normally do.  I’ll shoot the angles.” Stiles nodded, his hands coming up to toy with his nipples one hand going up his neck to play with his lips before he licked his fingers sucking them before he brought them down, a wet line following his fingers, all the way down till he grabbed his cock, stroking himself, the wet fingers sliding across his solid cock till he was gasping, he brought his other fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them before working them back and arching his back so that he could finger his tight hole.  His breathing caught in his throat as he arched up and came across his body, shooting his load high, the first few splatters hit over the bed on the wall and each after that arched lower and lower till he sprayed himself in the face and chest before he finally collapsed on the bed.   
  
“holy shit…” Scott stopped recording.   
  
“tha… that got intense.” He blushed.   
  
“Do you always….” Scott pointed to the splatter of cum on the wall.   
  
“No…. I don’t normally shoot like that.” Stiles blushed before getting up to clean up.   
  
“C-can we do me now?” Scott was rock hard as he stood there.   
  
“Sure sure, lay down.” Stiles took Scott’s phone and with a head nod started filming as Scott started jerking off, running his free hand over his body before he turned his ass towards the camera, turning over so his cock and ass were clearly seen, and using Stiles’ load on the pillow as lube began to finger himself and jerk off.  Scott started moaning Noah’s name, his body felt like it was on fire as he came, three fingers firmly in his ass as he moaned Noah’s name and he turned over, his cock still hard and began frantically masturbating as he rained cum down on his body, Stiles moving in for close ups of the splatter pattern on his best friend’s abs and face before Scott licked his lips.   
  
“Wish it was yours…” He moaned before Stiles stopped recording.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles was hard again.   
  
“You liked that too?” Scott swatted Stiles’ tip and caused his cock to bounce.   
  
“Shit dude, if he doesn’t cream in his uniform pants than he’s not human.” He hit a few buttons. “And sent.”   
  
“Seriously?!?” Scott took his phone and saw where Stiles had sent it to Noah.  “Fuck..” Scott shivered.   
  
“I’ll be fine dude, I’m sure.  Should I send these to your mom?” He showed him the pictures that Scott took and Scott nodded, Stiles started sending them off.  They waited a few minutes and Scott’s phone beeped.   
  
“I have a response coming in.” Scott opened it and blushed bright red.  There on his phone was a photo of Noah’s large hard cock sticking out of his uniform pants with a caption.   
  
_Naughty boy teasing me at work.  I have half a mind to say I need to check on you boys and come over and see how loose you made yourself._   
  
Scott blushed at that and wasn’t sure how to respond.  Stiles saw the hesitation on Scott’s part and quickly took his phone and typed out a response.   
  
_I’d love for you to come check on me.  I’d love for you to do a lot more than check on me too._   Stiles handed his phone back.   
  
“what’d you do?!!” Scott’s voice going high as he panicked.   
  
“Getting you laid, because one of us has to… hey I have a…” Stiles blinked as he stood stock still staring at Melissa’s bare tits on his phone.  He had a picture of Melissa’s bare tits.  Holy fucking cow…   
  
“What?” Scott looked at the phone.  “Huh, mom’s not doing too bad for herself.” He nodded.   
  
“Yeah… yeah those… those are perfect…” Stiles started touching himself again.   
  
“Fuck…. I wish your dad was here…” Scott’s hands were wandering his body now too.   
  
“We get ourselves off and then if we can we go down and get the pizza because by the time we get off again the pizza should be here.”   
  
“Deal.” Scott sat down and started to play with himself.   
  
“Lube?”   
  
“Sure.” Scott took it from Stiles and squired a healthy amount on his cock and hand.   
  
“Damn, glad I take after dad in the dick department.” Stiles glanced at Scott’s phone.   
  
“I’m glad too.” Scott blushed.   
  
“You like’em big do you Scotty?”   
  
“I like your dad… and him having a huge cock is just icing on the cake.” He blushed.   
  
“Sure, sure.  But I’m glad he’s going to be sinking that into you.” Stiles moaned, taking the lube back and lubing himself up.   
  
“I…  I could be the one fucking him.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Scotty, you’re a bottom, and you’d let him fuck you right now if he was here.  Wouldn’t you?”  Stiles glanced at Scott who bit his lip.   
  
“yeah….”   
  
“Then think about his thick cock shoving its way up your tight ass and making you beg for more.” Stiles nodded.  “Just like I’m thinking about fucking your mom’s tits.”   
  
“okay.” Scott blushed and stared at Noah’s dick, his mouth drooling as the programming went to work inside him.  Besides, they had a pizza delivery guy to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing the waters on somethings.
> 
> A note on this fic. There was supposed to be more, but the commissioner has decided he’s done with this story so I’ll be changing up the ending and what happens next more in line with my own tastes as I get a chance, and as a result it may be a bit before the next chapter comes out. If you want to contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony about tipping to get your ideas into the next chapter, feel free to contact me there. If you just have a suggestion but do not want to discuss tipping, then please leave a comment. Anyways, I’ll be working on this in my own time to give it a satisfying ending.


End file.
